Love Is Sweet A Sequel To Sara's Secret
by trishaj48
Summary: This story picks up a few years after SARA'S SECRET ended. Come see what the children of the CSI crew is up too. As with SARA'S SECRET I threw in a little surprise. This story is 8 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Sweet

This is set a few years after Sara's Secret ended.

OUR FRIENDS:

Gil is still head of his Forensics Entomology Lab

Sara is still working at home

Catherine is still Supervisor of day shift

Warrick is now Supervisor of grave

Sophia took Jim's place when he retired

Nick decided to go to law school and is now a PD

Greg and Beth are working with Catherine

THE CHILDREN:

Tabatha (Butterfly) is now 18 and a senior in High School

Ryan (Grasshopper) is 12 and in 6th grade

Rebecca (Ladybug) is 9 and in 4th grade

Lindsay married Billy and has moved to Florida

Misha (Warrick and Catherine's girl) is in Ryan's class

Austin (Nick and Sophia's boy) is 10 and in 5th grade

Richard (Greg and Beth's boy) is in Rebecca's class

Ryan came home from school, he is very upset. "What's wrong son?" Sara asked him. "I found another dead cat. The fifth one in two weeks. The head was cut off just like the rest," he said plopping on the sofa. Sara smiled at him, he was her child. He loved animals and this had really been bothering him.

Rebecca yelled from the front yard, "Grasshopper come here." Going outside he saw all the other kids sitting at a picnic table.

"Austin had a great idea," Misha said. "Yeah. Let's solve this, you know, like our Mom's and Dad's would." Ryan liked the idea. "We can all be junior CSI's." "You are the oldest," Richard said, "so you are in charge." "Great, Becca, go tell Mom we are going to the park," he told his younger sister.

They all walked to the scene of the latest kill. Ryan had found things they could use to collect evidence with. Rebecca found some finger prints and Richard found a shoe print. "Look," Misha yelled. "I found a knife." She was standing by a trash can. "Don't touch it!" yelled Austin, "You need gloves." He ran over to where she was, put on a glove, and put it in a sandwich bag. "Now, what do you do with all this stuff?" Richard wondered. "Let's take it to the house," Becca said. "No," Ryan said. "We need to go where the other cats were found to see if we can find anything. It took the junior CSI's the best part of an hour to check out all the scenes.

Back at the Grissom house Ryan decided to set up headquarters in the basement. "Ryan, this is Mary Jenkins, she had some information," Misha said. Mary told the crew that her brother was bragging about 'beheading some cats'. The next day at school Ryan and Misha followed the boy around. When he tossed a candy wrapper Ryan said, "Grab that, we can get his fingerprints off it." Misha smiled and picked it up.

After school Ryan asked Sara if she could take them to the lab. "There is something very important I need to talk to Aunt Catherine about." Sara cleared it with Catherine and soon they were all standing in one of the layout rooms. Ryan cleared his throat. "We have been investigating the murder of some cats," he told Sophia and Catherine. "We found these at all five scenes." He lay down some fingerprints and a picture of a shoe print. "Mary Jenkins told us about her brother and his friends," he continued. "We also found a knife, with prints and blood on it," Austin said. "We followed all the boys around all day," Misha added, "and we got samples of their prints." "Yeah," Austin said, "and Mary gave me one of her brother's shoes." He put the sneaker on the table. "Just what is it you need help with?" Catherine asked. "We have no way to ... compare them Mommy," Misha said. Catherine smiled.

She showed them how to use a microscope to compare the prints and used one of her machines to check out the shoeprint. She was shocked when everything matched. Turning to Sophia she said, "I believe our young CSI's are onto something." She handed papers to Sophia. "I promise to look into this," she told the children.

Because of what the children had found out Harry Jenkins, James Williams and Benny Young were brought before juvenile court on charges of cruelty to animals.

In their 'headquarters' the kids were all talking about their case and how 'cool' it was to work together and to solve the case.

As the parents were collecting their children Ryan made sure he walked out with Misha. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Quickly, before he changed his mind, he said, "Misha," When she turned to see what he wanted he kissed her then blushed and ran away.

Gil and Sara had tucked their kids in.

In their room Sara was combing her hair as Gil came out of the shower.

"Those kids," he said. "They are smart," Sara said.

Gill walked up behind her, moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "You know what that does to me," she said smiling. "Of course," he said taking her hand and going to the bed. "Why do you think I do it."

Sara slipped of her nighty, "You know you are going to mess up my hair." Gil smiled, "I'll brush it."

The years they spent together taught him just how to please her, just how to satisfy her, he took full advantage of it.

His kisses started at her lips and made their way to her breasts, he pulled them into his mouth and sucked them.

He giggled, the vibration of his giggle made it more pleasurable for Sara.

He kissed his way down to her womanhood, with the experience of a seasoned lover he worked on her clit, her juices were soon spent.

After enjoying the taste of her he moved up behind her. Spooning was his favorite position, it let him do all the things to her that brought her pleasure, and he could do them all at the same time.

She twist her upper body just enough so he could kiss her, Sara lift her leg slightly as he entered her.

He was able to massage her nipples and play with her clit while he moved in and out of her.

These two actions, plus the fact that his manhood rubbed her g spot sent electrifying waves of pleasure throughout her whole body.

She trembled as she climaxed, Gil kissed her deeply as he released himself.

Sara pushed closer to him, he cupped her breast in his hand.

Gil smiled, "You never cease to amaze me." "Why?" she asked.

"You are even better then you were the first time we made love," he said kissing the back of her head. Sara smiled, "It is easy to love someone like you."

"Why did you giggle?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how nice it is not to have to worry about every having to share your sweet nipples with a baby."

"Well do it more often," she said, "It felt fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine was impressed by the way the kids had followed the evidence. She got them some older microscopes and some other supplies so they could stock their own field kits. Nick found an older computer and set it up for them, Sara gave them a printer she no longer used.

Conrad did not even object when Ryan asked if they could sometimes use the lab. Only Sara knew why, she never told anyone about Ecklie's note to her. "You have to promise me you will be careful," Sara told them.

"We need a name for our Forensics Club," Misha said. "How about THE BUG PATROL," Austin said. "Yuck!" Rebecca said. "I vote for Junior CSI Club," Misha said. They all liked the idea. The kids would meet after school and would solve cases that Sara would make up for them.

Monday, after school, Ryan went to his Mom. "We have a real case Mom," "What would that be?" she asked. "Someone has been dumping food coloring in the gym johns. No one is really looking into it 'cause the principle thinks it is just a joke, but it has happened three times, the janitor is really mad." Sara snickered, "Alright Supervisor Grissom, the case is yours." He hugged her. She smiled as she watched him run down the stairs.

She sat at the table and thought about her children. Tabatha was just like her, she had picked up Gil's love of entomology. That is what she was going to study in college. Ryan WAS a carbon copy of his father with his mother's love of animals tossed in. He had Gil's deep blue eyes. Rebecca was the puzzle. She was neither of them yet she was BOTH of them. Nick one time joked that you could never tell if she was going to be Gil or Sara. One thing was sure about Rebecca, she was a very intelligent child. At the age of 9 her IQ was almost twice that of a child of her age. Her teachers wanted to push her ahead of the others but Sara wanted her to grow up with children of her own age. Rebecca does help the teachers with some of the children who need extra help.

Ryan was downstairs formulating a plan when Rebecca came home from school. "I know a secret." she said laughing and dancing around the kitchen. "What would that be?" Sara asked. She climbed up on her mother's lap, "Ryan loves Micha. He kissed her the other day." "Really," Sara said deciding she better have Gil talk to him. "Go downstairs, your brother is making up assignments for you new case."

Ryan would use Austin and Misha on this case, he called them and told them to meet him in the "lab." "The best place to start will be the gym," he told the. At school Misha said she refused to go into the BOYS bathroom. So Ryan had decided to check out the gym bathroom. He found a bottle of food coloring on the floor. Austin dusted it for prints and found some. Judging by the label Misha discovered that the food coloring was taken from the cafeteria. The trio brought the evidence to the principle who gave permission for the children to check it out. Ryan used the school's Safe Kid ID's to match the prints to Will Owens, his mother worked in the cafeteria. The Jr. CSI's turned all the evidence over to the principal. After the principle questioned the boy he confessed to everything, he was only trying to have fun. His FUN cost him a suspension from school.

Later that night Sara told Gil about Ryan kissing Misha. "I was not looking forward to this talk," Gil said walking into the boy's bedroom. An hour later Gil walked into his and Sara's bedroom. "Finished?" Sara said. "Yes," Gil said sitting next to her. "I am glad that the next one is a girl. I'd hate to have to do that again." "I talked to Catherine. She had already talked to Misha."

"Now I have a question for you," Sara said. "That would be?" he asked. Would you mind giving me a refresher course on sex ed? I might have forgotten a thing or two."

Sara had found an interesting web site, and Gil was loving it. "Lay on your side," she softly whispered. He did. She positioned herself so she was on her side also, they were facing head-to-toe. Sara pulled his manhood into her mouth, the very feel of her caused him to groan deeply. Gil loved this, it was so intimate, he was able to use his hands and mouth to caress, kiss and explore her also.

His fingers quickly found her womanhood, he gently rubbed at her clit with his thumb as his finger moved into her opening. Sara's climax was near, Gil surrounded her womanhood with his mouth and toughly enjoyed each drop. Sara stopped just short of his climax. She lay next to him, rested her leg on his thigh as he entered her. Gil kissed her as he slowly moved in and out of her, his climax already near it took only a few thrusts for his juices to explode.

Neither of them moved, they lay wrapped in each others arms. "You did not forget anything," he said, "you taught me a few things." That was the way they woke the next morning, still wrapped tightly together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara was finishing the dishes when she noticed that Ryan had been sitting in the living room for over an hour.

Sara was concerned, he never just SAT around doing nothing, he was always busy.

Sara dried her hands and sat next to her son, "Ryan, what is brothering you?" "I am waiting for Dad," he said, "I need to ask him something." "Is it something I can help with?" she wondered. "MOM," he said, "you are a girl!" He threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Sara was sitting on the sofa reading when Gil came home. "I am a girl!" she said. "And I am so happy you are," he said kissing her and not knowing why she said what she did.

"I wanted to help YOUR son and he said, "Mom, you are a girl!" then he left." Gil smiled at her, "I assume he wanted to talk to me?" Sara nodded her head, "He is in his room." "You're a girl," she said to herself then she smiled, "I guess my boy is starting to grow up."

Gil went upstairs and knocked on Ryan's door. "Dad, it is about time you got home," he said grabbing Gil's hand and shutting the door.

"How do you know if you are in love?" he asked. Gil scratched his head. "I guess you are talking about you and Misha?" "Yes," the boy answered.

Gil wished that Sara was there, this was a subject he was not comfortable with.

"Tell me why you think you are in love?" Gil asked.

"Well," he started, "I can't wait to see her, I make up excuses to be with her, when she smiles at me I feel warm inside. I hate it when I can't see her and she makes me feel special," Ryan said.

"Kind of like I do around your mother," he said, "It sounds like you think she is very special to you" "Yeah, but is that love?" Ryan asked again.

"Son," Gil said, "I do believe that is what I would call it. But the question is - How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid to ask," Ryan said looking at the floor.

"You can do one of two things," Gil told him, "You can wonder and fret and worry or you can ask her and know for sure."

"Do you think I can call Misha?" he asked.

"I have a better idea," Gil said, "I need to go talk to Uncle Warrick about something, how about you ride over with me?"

Ryan smiled and hugged his Dad.

Gil went downstairs and told Sara he needed to see Warrick and was taking Ryan with him.

"Does this have anything to do with my non conversation with my son?" she asked.

"Yes, will talk to you later," he kissed her and grabbed his keys.

"I want to go," Rebecca said.

"You stay here and help Mommy," Sara said.

"Boy, I never get to go anywhere," she said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Ladybug," Tabby said, "How about you come with me, I need to go the library and then the store.

"Can I Mommy? she asked Sara.

"Yes dear," she said. "You two be careful," Sara called to her daughters.

"I am so lucky to have a big sister like you," Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Tabatha said, "I am pretty lucky too"

Tabby had told Ryan and Rebecca the story a million times of their Mom and Dad but Becca loved to hear it. She would ask Tabby to retell it every time they were alone.

At the Brown's house Gil and Warrick were discussing an on going case while Ryan sat in the den with Misha.

All the way home Ryan was humming and smiling ear to ear. Gil did not have to ask how the talk went, he knew.

At the library Tabby was looking for a book while Rebecca was reading.

"Hi Ruth," Becca said. "Hi Ladybug, where is Tabby?" Rebecca pointed where she was. Joey, Nancy, Ruth and Tabby had stayed close.

Ruth often tells Ryan and Rebecca how their dad once saved her from a bad man.

"Tabby," Rebecca said, "This book has a page missing?"

Tabby looked at it, "Take it to the Librarian, maybe you Junior CSI's should check into it."

Tabby smiled with pride as she told Ruth about the club the kids had started and the two cases they had solved.

After dinner Ryan and Rebecca talked about the book. Ryan said he would check into it.

They were all sitting on the porch relaxing for a while before bedtime. "Alright you three," their Daddy said, "Bed time."

He kissed each of them, Sara tucked the kids into bed, she kissed each of them.

In their room Gil and Sara were sitting on the bed, he told her about his talk with Ryan.

"12 is a little young," Sara said. "No," Gil said, "You just don't want to lose your little boy to another lady."

Gil laughed as Sara slapped at him, "Wait until some fella wants to date YOUR Ladybug."

Gil looked at her, "That will never happen, she is just a baby."

Sara laughed, "Someday some man will take her away."

"There can be an advantage to a child free house," he said kissing her and unbuttoning her top, "We an do THIS anytime anywhere we want."

Sara smiled, "Will you still love me when I am an old lady?"

Gil slid off her bottoms, "Even more then the day I meant you."

Gil slid to the floor, he knelt in front of Sara and sucked at her breasts.

As he did he caresses her, enjoying the feel of her skin. He gently pushed her backwards.

As he sat on the floor he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the side of the bed.

Her womanhood was right in front of his face, he deeply inhaled the aroma of it. Soon she was squealing and moaning as he used his tongue, lips and fingers to send waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Gil knelt by the side of the bed Sara's legs were resting on Gil's shoulders he entered her.

As they rocked back and forth he was able to reach her breasts and massage her clit.

Moans, groans and screams of ecstasy filled the room as they climaxed.

They fell asleep snuggled in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday, Gil was sleeping in, Ryan was doing some research and Becca was reading in her room.

Tabby had showered and was getting dressed, she opened her jewelry box and found something missing.

"Rebecca Leann Grissom," Tabatha said walking into Becca's room and taking a butterfly necklace from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch that?"

"It is so pretty," she said, "I wish I had one. That is the necklace Daddy gave you when he and Mommy got married right?"

"Yes," she said. "Wow, you are so lucky," Becca said to her sister.

"What makes you say that?" Tabby asked. "Daddy picked you. He got stuck with me." Rebecca said.

"Don't be silly. Mom and Dad wanted you and Ryan," Tabby said tickling her.

"I guess we are all lucky," Becca said, "But you know who is the luckiest?"

"No," Tabby said, "Who is the luckiest?" "Mommy," Becca said, "Because Daddy loves her most."

"Ladybug, now you are being silly, Dad loves us all." "Yes," Becca said, "But you can tell by the way he looks at her that he loves her more."

"I don't think it is 'more', I just think it is different," Tabby tells her, "Grown ups love each other different than they love their kids."

Becca laughed, "I think you might be right. But I still think he loves her the most." Tabby laughed.

"When I grow up I want to find a man like Daddy to marry," Becca said.

Tabatha loved Ryan but Rebecca was her favorite, not that she would ever tell her that.

"Tell me about the time you thought you killed Grasshopper," Becca begged.

Tabby smiled and repeated the story again of Ryan's fall.

"Yeah, that is why I have a scar on my forehead," Ryan said coming in the room. "Nancy is here to see you," he told her.

"Becca, let's go downstairs," Ryan said, "I have some information on that book you told me about."

As they were going downstairs they heard Tabby squeal. "What is all that about?" Ryan wondered.

"Teenage girl stuff I would guess," Becca said.

On the porch Tabby and Nancy were jumping up and down.

"What is going on here?" Sara demanded to know, "You know your Dad is sleeping."

"Sorry Mom," Tabby said. "Sorry Mrs. Grissom," Nancy said. "Mom, Joey asked Nancy to marry him."

"That's good, Congratulations but keep it down."

"I am so happy," Nancy said, "Mom always wondered which one of us he would date."

"I always knew it was you," Tabby added. "Why?" Nancy asked. "Because you two were always holding hands," Tabby said laughing.

"You just wanted him," Ruth said coming up behind Nancy. "No way," Tabby said, "I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Let's see if we can go to the mall," Nancy said, "I need to get some supplies for school." Tabby asked Sara and got permission to go.

Downstairs Ryan was telling Becca that he found 6 books with pages torn out. "And all 6 books were checked out by the same person.

" Who?" Becca asked. "Austin," he said. "Austin would not destroy a book," Becca told him.

"True," Ryan added "but don't forget about Marsha." "Marsha? As in his baby sister?" she asked.

"Baby's do stuff like that," he said smiling as he remembered a story Sara once told him about a book of Tabby's he destroyed.

"Then we should tell Uncle Nick and Aunt Sophia," Becca said heading upstairs.

Rebecca told Sara what they found out and she said to call Sophia.

Sara got Sophia on the phone and Becca explained what they found.

"I just caught her messing with one of Austin's books," Sophia said.

"I think you need to call the library too, Aunt Sophia," Rebecca said, "They need to know."

Sophia said she would. She thanked the kids.

"Mommy," Becca asked, "why would anyone want to destroy a book? That is as silly as selling books. Books are to be treasured, read and enjoyed."

She told Sara about Marsha and the books.

"Honey," she said, "Marsha is only 6, she does not know better."

"Well she should," Becca said walking away still mumbling about how important books are.

Sara shook her head, Rebecca was such an intelligent child, and she just sometimes did not understand children her own age.

Gil came downstairs, wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed her.

"You know I love you," he said.

"Not as much as I do you," she told him.

They stood looking into each others eyes for a while.

Becca was sitting in the den watching them, "Yep, Mom is lucky. I hope I find someone to love me like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca walked into the house, "Mommy there is a car across the street, it was there this morning and yesterday too." Sara looked out the window and saw a dark blue Chevy Impala with California plates. "I will take care of it honey," she said, "go do your homework." Sara picked up the phone:

Sara: Sophia, I need a favor.

Sophia: What can I do?

Sara: For the last few days there has been a car watching the house.

Sophia: Tell me about it.

Sara: Brand new - dark blue - Chevy Impala - California plates FRS 367.

Sophia: Will check it out and get back to you.

Sara: Thanks

Sara finished the dishes while she kept half an eye on the car.

Tabby pulled up and got out of her car.

The car across the street waited until Tabby got in the house and left.

Sara was starting to get worried.

"Hi Mom," Tabby said. "Hello sweetheart," she said. "How is everything?" "Just peachy," Tabby said heading for her room.

Sara was still thinking about the car when Gil came home.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped, "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me," she told him.

"I called you and you did not answer," he said kissing her, "Everything OK?"

She was about to tell him about the car when the phone rang.

"Sara. The car is a rental. I am tracking it down and will get back with you," Sophia told her.

Sara took Gil's hand and led him to the couch, she told him about the car and that Sophia was checking it out for her.

The family was sitting at the dinner table when the phone rang again.

Sara took the call in the den, Gil heard her scream, and he ran to the den to find the phone on the floor and Sara crying.

He picked up the phone. "Honey, what is wrong?" he asked.

Over the phone he could hear Sophia's voice - "SARA, SARA you there? You OK."

Gil asked Sophia to repeat what she had told Sara.

"The car was rented last week by a Reginald Jones from San Francisco. That is all they knew. Who is he?" Sophia asked.

"Tabatha's biological father," he said and hung up the phone.

He pulled Sara to him, "What does he want? Why is he here?" Sara said crying. "I will get to the bottom of this," Gil said kissing away her tears.

She laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"I think it is time we talked with Tabby," Gil said.

"Go get her," Sara said. Gil returned with Tabatha. "Tabby sit down, we need to tell you something."

Between them Gil and Sara told her the whole story.

Tabby knew her father had abandoned them and she knew that he was never a part of her life and never would be, they had never told her the part about the rape.

"So this Jones person raped you and that is how I came around?" Tabby said.

"Yes," Sara said, "and he has been hanging around the house. Has anyone strange tried to contact you?"

"You know I would have told you," she said, "but Nancy did say there was a man asking her questions about me. She became suspicious when the man said he was my father."

"Don't go anywhere by yourself until I get to the bottom of this," Gil told her.

"OK, Dad," she said kissing him. "By the way - YOU are my father, I love you Daddy," she told him.

Gil's eyes filled with tears and his heart swelled with pride and love. Butterfly WAS his little girl.

Gil called he lab and told them he needed a personal day so he would not be there tomorrow.

Sara had asked Catherine to keep the children and Tabby stayed at Ruth's house.

The next morning the car was parked there again. This time Gil was waiting for him.

Gil walked to the passenger side of the car, quickly opened the door and was sitting in the front seat before Jones knew it.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here," Gil told him.

"I need to see Sara," Jones told him. "It is about MY daughter."

"You don't have a daughter," Gil told him, "and you will tell me what you want with MY wife before I let you near her. You have already put her through enough hell."

A little later Gil went into the house followed by Jones.

"Sara, Jones needs to talk to you," he told her.

They went to the kitchen, Gil stood behind Sara with his hands on her shoulders, he was there to protect her, to comfort her, he was there for whatever she needed.

"Talk quickly," Sara said.

"I just found out I need an operation, I need a kidney," Jones said.

"I wanted to talk to my - Gil gave him a dirty look - your daughter about one of hers."

Sara just looked at him, "You rape me, and almost ruined my life and now you want my daughter's kidney? You low life (I will let you use your imagination for what words Sara used - ha ha).

Gil stood behind her and softly giggled to himself. She was letting him have it with both barrels.

"I have 6 other kids," Jones said, "and 5 of them have turned me down."

"6?" Sara said, "I thought Mrs. Jones could not have children, OH I see - 5 other children from 5 other rape victims."

"Just let me talk to Tabatha," he said.

"About what?" Tabby said. "I had to see him for myself," she said looking at Sara.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother was at your age," Jones said.

"Never mind the bull," Tabby said, "What do you want."

Jones repeated the story. "Without it I may die," he told her.

Sara started to say something.

"She is of age," Jones said, "You can't make this decision for her. Tabatha think about what I said," he said.

"I don't have to think about it MR. Jones," Tabby said, "You are nothing to me except an accident of biology."

She walked over to Gil and puts her arm around him, "Gilly is my father, Gilly is the man who has always been here for me, and Gilly is the only one who has loved me and Mom."

Tears were in Gil's eyes, she had not called him that in along time.

"I believe you have your answer," Sara said.

Gaining some control of himself Gil said, "Get out of our house and out of our lives."

Jones stood and walked away.

"Gilly, I love you," Tabby said.

"I love you too Butterfly," Gil said holding his daughter.

"How about an ice cream sundae," Sara said (_That was always their favorite thing to do when Tabby was little)_

"Hot fudge with extra whipped cream?" Tabby said giggling.

"Sure thing Butterfly," Gil said smiling and taking Sara's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara, Gil and their daughter sat together eating ice cream, talking and laughing, just like they used to do when she was still small.

"Do you know how long it has been since we did this," Tabby said, "I mean just the three of us?"

"It has been a while," Sara said, "Tabby, I know I should have told you about Jones sooner, it is just - well I never knew how to bring up the subject."

"Mom, I am glad I finally found out. My BIRTH may have been the product of a rape but WHO I am is a product of love. Love is something that you and Dad have always shown me." Looking at Gil she said, "Once before when I asked about my father Mom told me something that has always stuck in my head. She said - any male can be a father, but it takes a man to be a Dad. I never understood what she meant by that, now I do. You have always been here for me and loved me unconditionally. I could not have asked for a better man to be my Dad if I had hand picked you."

Gil had to choke back tears, "Butterfly, from the first time I saw those deep brown eyes of yours I was totally in love with you, you had me wrapped round your little finger. I am the lucky one, you chose me to be your Dad and your Mom chose me to be her husband. You are as much my child as Ryan and Rebecca are. No one could ever convince me that your mother has not given me THREE beautiful children."

At the house Sophia stopped by the see them.

"I did some more digging for you," she told Sara, "While Jones was in jail he found out his kidneys were failing and he needed a transplant. Right after he was released he hired a private detective to chase down his 'past partners.' He found out that six of his 'encounters' resulted in children. He has hunted them down, even offering them money. Like Tabatha they all turned him down."

"Wow, I have half brothers and sisters?" Tabatha said. She never counted Grasshopper and Ladybug as 'half'.

"Only brothers, you are the only girl," Sophia told her.

"Lucky me, big brothers," she said laughing.

"You know one of the mothers," Sophia said looking at Sara.

"I do?" Who?"

"Mildred Keller," Sophia said.

"You mean the same Mildred Keller who he swore under oath that he never touched?" she said.

"Shortly after he went to prison Mildred found out she was pregnant. Her son was the last," Sophia said.

"That would make him right around Ryan's age," Sara said.

"Sara, Mildred called CSI looking for you. She said she needs to see you," Sophia said handing her a piece of paper. "This is where she is staying."

Sara looked at Gil, "Do you think I should go?"

"Love, I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is that she would not have come all this way if it were not important."

Later Sara and Mildred were sitting in one of the coffee shops.

"Sara, I have a problem and I really need your help. I know we were not the closest of friends in Frisco but …"

"Oh shit Mildred stop beating about the bush and just tell her what it is," she said to herself, "I only have a few more months to live; I have a rare type of cancer. I don't have any family and I don't want Daniel to go through the same thing we did, I don't want him in foster care. Sara, I want to name you as guardian for him. I know you have to talk to your husband, we will be in Vegas for three more days then I can be reached at this number." She handed Sara a piece of paper, "Please think about it." Mildred quickly left.

Sara just sat looking at her as she left.

As she walked into the house she told Gil she needed to see him in the bedroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Sara told Gil about her talk with Mildred.

Gil just looked at her, for the first time in his life he was speechless.

"I think we should meet the boy," Sara said. "I want to call them and invite them to dinner." Gil agreed.

At dinner that night Mildred was introduced as an old friend of Sara's from San Francisco.

Daniel and Ryan took to each other immediately.

After dinner Ryan and Rebecca took Daniel downstairs and showed him their Junior CSI lab.

In the living room Sara, Gil, Mildred and Tabatha talked.

Sara told Tabby who Mildred was and their connection.

"One of the things that we had in common was the fact that we were both foster kids," Sara told Gil and Tabby.

"I am not saying all foster homes are bad but Sara and I had our share of hell," Mildred added. "That is why I asked you what I did. I know it is a big responsibility."

Gil nodded.

"I have about four months, I wanted to settle this before then. I understand that raising a boy is not cheap, I have a life insurance policy and there is money in the bank that was left to me by my parent's estate. This is the name of the lawyer you have to contact should you decide to do this."

Gil finally spoke, "Miss Keller, money is not our first concern." Sara agreed with him. "How much does Daniel know?" he asked.

"Daniel is an extremely intelligent child. We have talked about it and I have answered every question. He knows everything except how you and I are connected. That I will tell him later," she said.

"You have to know this is a major decision," Gil said.

"I do and believe me if I had another choice I would not be asking you to have to make it."

"Can I say something?" Tabatha said.

"Of course," Sara said. "Dad, I truly doubt there is a man in this world with more love in his heart than you have. You took me as your own, raised me and loved me. Mom, I can only imagine the hell this man put you through but you chose to keep me, just as Miss Keller did her son. He is my brother, we can't turn our back on family. If we do we will regret it the rest of our lives."

Sara's mind went back to the note that Conrad had sent her.

"Sara, we have a very smart daughter," Gil said to his wife. "I agree," Sara said. "We will take care of Daniel for you."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Gil and Sara decided that Mildred and Daniel should come and stay with them.

They thought it would make things easier for the boy to adjust to a new family if he still had his Mom to help him.

Gil called the children into the living room and between him, Sara, Mildred and Tabby everything was explained to Ryan and Rebecca.

Daniel learned to rest of the story.

The others were asked to leave, Mildred asked Daniel if he had any questions.

"Not now," he said. Sara touched his shoulder, "If you ever do, please feel free to ask."

Catherine kept the children while Gil and Sara went back to San Francisco to help Mildred close things up.

They got all her medical records transferred to an oncologist in the Vegas area.

Their last day there they went to her lawyers office and signed all the necessary papers.

On the ride back Mildred said, "This is going to be hard on Daniel. I am so glad he will have you two."

Neither Gil nor Sara knew what to say.

Daniel bunked in with Ryan. The spare room was set up for Mildred.

Towards the end, Gil and Sara used some of the money in her banking account to hire a nurse to take care of Mildred.

Four months later, with Gil, Sara and Daniel by her side, Mildred closed her eyes for the last time.

Because of the fact that he and his Mom had moved in with the Grissom's, Daniel was able to make the adjustment to loosing his mother.

He liked the idea of having a big sister and he really liked having a 'brother' to play with.

He was very fond of "Mr. G and Mrs. G", as he called them.

All the rest of the kids accepted him and he fit right in with them, and in school also.

One night while they were in the basement he said, "I want a bug name too."

Rebecca told him that bug names were Tabby's job.

She ran to Tabby and told her that Daniel wanted a bug name.

She thought for a while and then whispered to Becca, she laughed and ran downstairs.

"Tabby said your name is now CATERPILLAR," Rebecca announced.

Two days later at the start of their club meeting Austin, Rebecca, Ryan, Misha and Richard all voted YES to allow Daniel into their Junior CSI Club.

Daniel was thrilled, he still hurt because of the loss of his mother, but he had friends and a family to be there to help him.

The kids were wrapping up a make believe case Sara gave them.

"Daniel," Sara yelled from upstairs.

Daniel came up, "Yes, Mrs. G."

"Mr. Grissom and I have decided to let you have a room of your own. We understand if you may not want the spare room, so Tabby said she would trade."

"I would love the spare room Mrs. G. It may sound strange but I feel closer to Mom."

"When Mr. Grissom gets home we will go shopping and get the stuff you need for your room," Sara told him.

Later that night the family went to the store.

Gil let Daniel pick out the paint he wanted to redo the room, they got bedding and curtains for the room also.

Sara and Gil let Daniel picked out furniture. He picked out a set of bunk beds, a desk and chair.

He got a small entertainment center to hold his television and radio/CD player. They used the money Mildred left to furnish his room.

They also got him a computer, and all the other things a 12 year old boy needs.

The rest of the money was put in a trust fund for him when he turned 21.

That night Gil checked on Ryan and Rebecca. He went to Daniel's room. "Mrs. Grissom and I picked up something for you." He handed him an 8 x 10 picture of him and his mother.

"Tomorrow after school we can finish the room. Mrs. Grissom has two boxes of things your Mom wanted you to have. There is also a china cabinet that your Mom said has been in your family for years. We figured those things could go in the cabinet."

"Thanks Mr. G," Daniel said.

Gil went into his and Sara's room.

"That Daniel is quite a boy," he said.

"Yes," Sara told him, "and I think Rebecca has a crush on him."

Gil looked at her, "No way! She is only 9 years old."

"Someone does not want their baby girl to have another man in her life," Sara said tossing a pillow at him. Gil picked up the pillow and tossed it back at her.

Sara took the pillow and hit Gil, he fell backwards on the bed and Sara straddled him, holding him down at his shoulders. Sara leaned forward and smothered him with kisses.

She scooted up to his face, got on her knees. Gil slid down, grabbed her hips and buried his face in her womanhood.

Gil pushed his tongue into her opening, moving it in and out. He tenderly pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked her until she exploded her juices into his mouth.

Sara moved, once more smothered him with kisses.

Sara knelt astride Gil and leaned forward on her arms.

Sara had perfect control over depth and angle of penetration - each of her rocking motions touched and stimulated her g-spot .

Gil reached up and played with her breasts.

Gil put his legs down, and I Sara back slightly then rock her hips backwards and forwards.

His manhood rubs against her g-spot.

As her climax neared her legs weakened, Gil took hr hips in his hands and helped her rocking, she squealed with pleasure as she climaxed, Gil's was not far from hers.

Sara rolled from atop him to her comfy place and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

WRAPPING THINGS UP: SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.

The day had been perfect. Everyone had gathered at Sara and Gil's to help them celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary.

As the sun was setting all the parents were sitting on the porch talking and watching the boys toss a football around.

Ryan had joined the police force, the week before the anniversary party Ryan and Misha announced their engagement.

Sara had made the remark that 19 was to young.

This made Gil smile, "You are just having a hard time letting your little boy go." he told her.

"She still has a year of college," Warrick said, "At least they are waiting till then."

"Speaking of not wanting to let their little one go," Sara said looking at Daniel and Rebecca.

Becca and Daniel had become close, the older they got the deeper their relationship became.

"Becca is only 16," Gil said. "She is way to young to be involved with anyone."

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

Daniel had just turned 19 and to everyone's surprise he had joined the service after high school.

Changing the subject quickly Gil said to Nick, "Austin will graduate this year. What are his plans?"

"He is joining the police academy," Sophia said.

"He asked Tasha to the prom," Greg said.

"Yes," Beth, Greg's wife, added giggling, "And her Daddy almost said she could not go."

Greg looked at her. "She is only 15. If it had been anyone but Nick and Sophia's boy she would not have gone."

"Just like I would not have let Marsha go to that dance with anyone but Richard," Nick told Greg.

"Sophia thought 13 was a bit young to go to a dance," Beth said.

"Well Richard is only 16," Greg said. "It is not like they are getting married."

All the parents agreed that the children had grown way to fast.

"Speaking of growing to fast," Sara added. "Tabby was just appointed to take over Gil's place at the lab."

"Now that did not surprise me at all," Catherine said. "Gil may not have fathered that child but no one could tell. She is just like him."

"Did I hear my name?" Tabby asked coming out of the house.

Catherine repeated what she had just said.

Tabby hugged Gil. "He has always been there for me for as long as I can remember. No one could have asked for a better Dad. I only hope that Rodger is half the dad that Gil did not have to be."

Two years ago Tabby had meant Rodger Bennett. They were both studying entomology. Last year Gil walked her down the isle, tears of pride in his eyes.

Rodger came from the house. "Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Was just getting ready to," Tabby said.

"Tell me what?" Gil asked.

"Rodger and I have decided on the baby's name," Tabby said.

"It is a good thing you did not wait much longer," Sara said. "My grandson would be here before you named him."

Tabby looked at her Mom and smiled.

Gil was smiling too as he thought about a little 5 year girl who captured his heart. Now there she stood, all grown and about to become a mom.

"Well don't keep us guessing," Sara said, "What have you decided?"

Tabby looked at Gil, "There was only one name we could give our son. We are naming him after the most important man in my life – GILBERT."

Gil choked back tears, "You can't do that to the poor fella. That is the oddest name I ever heard."

Tabby hugged him, "I just hope he is half the man you are Dad."

"That is so sweet," Sara told her.

"Rodger has decided to go back to school," Tabby said. "He wants to become a teacher."

"That's great," Nick said.

The ball toss came to a halt when Austin had to go to the john.

Ryan walked over to where his parents were. "Mom, I went to see the captain today."

"Really?" she said wounding what her son was up to.

"Yea, I gave him my two week notice," Ryan said.

"You are leaving the force?" Gil asked.

"No. Just changing divisions. I have decided to hook up with Carl."

Sara laughed. Ryan was his father's child; he looked like him and acted like him. But he had inherited his mother's love of animals.

Ryan's best friend Carl Jordan joined what everyone called the Animal Cops.

"I have given it a lot of thought Mom and that is what I want to do," he said looking at his mother.

"I think it was all those commercials for the ASPCA," Misha said smiling and putting her arm around his waist.

"Not just that," Ryan added, "You know how much I love animals and the thought of someone mistreating then …… Well it gets under my skin."

Sara smiled; she knew where his heart was.

That night Gil was laying in the bed, he had a book in his hand but was not reading it.

Sara came form the bathroom. "Penny for your thoughts," she said crawling in next to him.

"I was just thinking. Before I meant you I never dreamed my life would turn out this way. Darling, the last 20 years have been ….. I can't even think of the words. From the minute you walked into my life everything has gone right. I love you seems so inadequate, but I do."

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled close to him. He lifted her face toward his and kissed her. "Here is to the next 20 years."

THE END

my thanks to all who read and commented on my story. I have another one ready to go and it will start tomorrow. This one also was posted on a different site, I am posting it here for your enjoyment.


End file.
